La Punition des Fondateurs
by Lei-An Natsume
Summary: Une nouvelle dispute éclate entre le noble prince des Serpentard et le courageux Gryffondor… encore une… mais cette fois, c'est une de trop et certaines forces sont bien décidées à intervenir pour garantir le calme et la sérénité dans les murs de Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Il s'agit de ma toute première fan-fiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires bon ou mauvais, je suis toujours partante pour m'améliorer.

J'ai quelques soucis d'orthographe alors quelques erreurs doivent traîner… Je tâcherais d'en faire le moins possible mais je m'excuse d'avance T_T

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

L'histoire se passe en troisième année… alors que le terrible Sirius Black vient de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban…

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Deux promeneurs au clair de lune… Deux couvre-feux enfreints… Des questionnements sans réponses qui s'enchevêtrent sous le regard bienveillant de la lune. Qui aurait pu croire que les deux ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard avaient le même faible pour la contemplation des étoiles ?

Quelques pas feutrés, le regard alerte alors que chacun d'eux tente de regagner son dortoir sans le moindre bruit pouvant alerter le terrifiant concierge de l'école et son monstrueux félin. Avancer en prudence pour ne pas tomber sur l'irascible esprit frappeur qui hurlerait dans toute l'école que certains élèves préféraient la fraîcheur de la nuit à la douceur de la chaleur de leur dortoir.

Un couloir étroit et quelques pensées qui ne veulent pas s'envoler. Quelques pas de plus… et un de trop en baissant sa garde… et voici que nos deux élèves se percutent sans douceur, les envoyant aussitôt fesses contre le sol de manière fort peu élégante dirait un certain stalker nocturne…

Aussitôt énervé -et Merlin lui-même savait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup- notre jeune élève blond se redressa tel un ressort, baguette en main avant de scruter le couloir d'un air méfiant. Même perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait vu -et surtout entendu- s'il y avait eu une personne devant lui au point de lui rentrer dedans… non ? Peu rassurant… surtout quand son regard capta une étrange touffe noire volant mystérieusement non loin de lui au niveau de sa taille. Il recula de quelques pas, peu rassuré -doux euphémisme- et levant promptement sa baguette, prêt à en découdre… ou à lancer un sort pour faciliter sa fuite.

 **\- Putain Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure-ci ?!**

La voix familière aux oreilles du blond semblait aussi furieuse que ce qu'il avait été lui-même quelques instants plus tôt quand il avait percuté… la mystérieuse touffe de poils noirs ressemblant étrangement à une brosse volante. Une brosse volante… Et là, ce fut le déclic dans la tête du blond qui raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

 **\- Po-Potter ?!**

Son mystérieux interlocuteur retira sa cape d'invisibilité avec rage tout en replaçant les lunettes sur son nez d'un mouvement de la main. C'était peu dire qu'il n'appréciait que peu d'être dérangé dans ses pensées mais qu'en plus il avait fallu que ce soit sa Némésis, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un couloir hostile, qui le heurte de plein fouet et le dérange de la sorte. Un coin de son cerveau lui fit remarquer avec raison qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser cette question dans la mesure où lui-même violait le couvre-feu mais il semblait que leur avancé avait grillé les quelques neurones qui restaient au jeune Gryffindor. Chose étonnament surprenante relèverait une certaine personne dans la mesure où elle doutait que le Gryffindor ait eu des neurones un jour… Mais soit.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas Saint Potter !** Cracha le blond.

 **\- Oh vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais ne crois pas que je te laisserais faire !**

 **\- Parce que tu t'en crois capable alors que tu n'es pas foutu de voir où tu mets les pieds ?**

Peut-être était-ce là un des effets mystérieux de la pleine lune… ou une volonté inconsciente des deux adolescents qui voulaient se vider la tête et se défouler… mais leurs insultes se mirent à résonner gaiement dans le couloir sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarque que le soudain éclat de leur voix douce et mélodieuse n'était pas forcément une splendide idée à cette heure-ci.

Leur baguette tremblait alors que les sortilèges étaient encore sur le bout de leur langue. L'un d'eux finirait à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours et ce n'était certainement pas la mystérieuse porte étant tout aussi mystérieusement apparu qui allait les détourner de leur but. Surtout qu'aucun des duellistes ne l'avait remarqué et l'ignorait gaiement. Un soupir imperceptible raisonna dans le couloir alors que les baguettes se levèrent d'un même geste… Quand soudain, perçant la nuit et figeant le temps et les deux ennemis…

 ** _\- Miaouuu !_**

La chatte de Rusard était finalement apparu, précédant de peu son maître qui était certainement en train de courir dans les couloirs pour prendre les deux garnements sur le fait.

Harry hésita et Draco eut un sourire moqueur… cachant le fait qu'il n'était guère plus rassuré -sinon moins- que son homologue. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'irriter un peu plus le Gryffindor en insultant le courage pathétique dont il faisait preuve et qui ternissait celui fabuleux que sa maison était censée avoir.

La porte ignorait s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, comme vexée d'avoir été ignoré et emmena sur elle l'attention des deux élèves qui la contemplèrent sur leur garde. Inutile, comme s'ils pouvaient lutter contre ce qui allait arriver après avoir fait autant de bruits…

Une main sortie comme venant de l'ombre elle-même et attrapa les deux garnements qui hurlèrent d'appréhension et de peur.

Quand Rusard parvint enfin dans le couloir, ce dernier était vide. Seule Miss teigne avait été témoin de l'enlèvement et du renfermement sinistre de l'immense porte sombre qui avait à présent disparu, miaulant au mur avec reproche.

Une simple dispute au clair de lune… une dispute comme toute celle qu'ils avaient eue. Mais celle de trop pour ceux friands de calme et de sérénité. Enfin, presque friand...


	2. Chapter 1

Ce fut un coup d'oreiller qui mit fin au rêve étrange d'Harry. Se redressant en sursaut, il observa un moment les silhouettes floutées qui s'agitaient autour de lui avant de chercher ses lunettes à tâtons pour les remettre à la place qui leur était dû : son nez. C'était ce que l'on appelait le réveil spécial douceur des Gryffindor, labellisé depuis des générations !

 **\- Harry ! Ron ! Si vous ne descendez pas tout de suite vous allez louper le petit déjeuné et arriver en retard en potions !**

La seule mention du cours de potions par la brune arracha une grimace au rouquin, à moins que ce ne fût le fait hypothétique de louper le petit déjeuné… alors que son ami levait élégamment un sourcil avant de cacher son sourire dans le haut du pyjama qu'il était en train de retirer. Comme toujours, les dortoirs des Gryffindor jusqu'à la salle commune étaient en pleine ébullition et c'est entraîné par leur amie qu'ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie. L'air grognon du roux disparut du visage de Ron dès que son regard croisa le fabuleux petit déjeuner alors que les deux autres s'asseyaient calmement, observant un peu surpris un élève de leur maison sauter loin d'eux avant de quitter la Grand salle d'un pas précipité. Un regard et un haussement d'épaules plus tard, ils entreprirent de commencer à leur tour de manger.

 **\- Harry… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu mets du beurre dans ton thé ?**

 **\- Hum… ? Ah… Mince...**

 **\- Harry… Depuis quand tu prends du thé d'ailleurs ?** Questionna de nouveau Hermione après un soupire.

 **\- Le changement est agréable de temps en temps, non ?**

Il sourit, un sourire un peu énigmatique avant de rapidement cacher son rire dans sa tasse sous le regard plus que sceptique de la jeune sorcière.

 **\- Her-miam-mione** **tu-miam- devrais goûter ce-miam- succulent ba-miam-con au lieu de -miam- embêter-miam- Ha-miam-rry.**

La brunette grimaça avant de lever les yeux au ciel, dépliant la gazette du sorcier et déclenchant un nouveau rire silencieux de la part d'Harry. Les Gryffindor étaient agités et ceux, peu importait le moment de la journée. Il aimait bien cela, c'était agréable et… reposant d'une certaine manière. Cela permettait de penser à autre chose et qu'importe ce que cette personne pouvait bien en penser.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Slytherin, le Prince de la maison des Serpents était réveillé depuis un moment déjà. Assis confortablement dans un des fauteuils de velours vert, il était penché sur un énorme livre au titre invisible qu'il feuilletait d'un air distrait et quelque peu agacé. Il se rappelait de la soirée de la veille, la rencontre fastidieuse en plein milieu du couloir au beau milieu de la nuit… la chatte du concierge… Il soupira, se massant l'une de ses tempes douloureuse d'un air absent, le regard perdu dans le vide. D'après lui, le monde se porterait bien mieux sans ses idiots de Gryffindor qui créaient toutes sortes d'ennuis en chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient quelque part. Épuisant et agaçant. Pourtant, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres blanches. Il allait peut-être pouvoir s'amuser aujourd'hui et se venger du fameux Gryffindor qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années. Quand les premiers élèves de sa maison se levèrent, il les suivit sans un bruit vers la Grande Salle, observant leur fait et gestes en silence comme il en avait l'habitude. Qui savait quand l'on pouvait tomber sur une information intéressante et utile ?

S'installant à table, il observa un moment celle de la maison ennemie, quasiment vide à cette heure-là. Évidemment, cet idiot dormait encore. Mais patience, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et le calme environnant faisait démarrer cette journée sous les meilleurs auspices. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que ceux de son année le rejoignent à table dans un babillage -venant d'une charmante demoiselle- incessant. Et il poussa un soupire discret, se concentrant sur sa tasse de café bien noir. Il se serait bien passé de l'entendre surtout alors qu'elle se collait à son bras tout en lui reprochant boudeusement d'être descendu sans elle.

 **\- Tout va bien Draco ? Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude… Pourquoi prends-tu du café ? Ton thé préféré est juste là… Les elfes de maison l'ont mal fait ? Je suis sûre que tu peux…**

 **\- Pansy, laisses Draco boire ce qu'il veut et arrête de l'étouffer. T'es pénible et on as pas besoin d'un Draco de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.** La coupa vivement un grand adolescent à la peau mate désireux de passer une bonne journée et un petit-déjeuner dans le calme.

 **\- Merci Blaise.**

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, manquant de cracher dans son jus de citrouille à l'instar de Théodore assis à quelques places d'eux et qui avait suivi l'échange d'un air blasé. Lui qui écoutait toujours les conversations des autres d'une oreille discrète -ça pouvait toujours servir- n'avait pas été déçu de découvrir ce moment de « faiblesse » de la part du blond. En effet, un Malfoy orgueilleux et arrogant remerciant une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas sans le moindre sous-entendu mesquin était forcément un Malfoy malade, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais c'était bien cela qui était intéressant. Toujours étant, cela avait eu au moins le mérite de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille qui se concentra d'un air triste et outré sur son petit-déjeuné, consolée par un Goyle un peu surpris.

Alors que pour une fois, le trio d'or arrivait dans les cachots en un temps records sous l'oeil exaspéré du professeur Snape, les Slytherin étaient installés depuis un moment déjà. Le roux remarquant directement son ennemi public numéro un au premier rang, loupa toutefois l'œillade agacée que ce dernier leur adressa quand il chuchota à ses deux amis.

 **\- Malfoy doit préparer un mauvais, il est toujours au fond d'habitude.**

 **\- Ron, pourquoi faut-il immédiatement que tu sautes à cette conclusion ?** Souffla Hermione avec une pointe d'exaspération et une certaine réserve, n'ayant pas loupé le regard que leur avait adressé le blond.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de débattre davantage que la terreur des cachots se glissa dans leur dos, leur faisant gagner leur place en moins de temps qu'il en fallait que pour dire « Quiddich ».

 **\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion que vous aurez à connaître pour vos ASPICS. Vous…**

 **\- Mais monsieur, nous devons préparer nos BUSE. Les ASPICS ne sont…**

 **\- 15 points de moins pour Gryffindor. N'avisez plus de me couper la parole Miss Granger. Pour les idiots tels que vous, peu importe que la potion soit de niveau BUSE ou ASPICS. Je n'attends pas à ce que vos cerveaux limités la réussissent.**

Un concert de grognement suivit dans les rangs des Gryffindor, se gardant bien de prendre la parole cette fois pour éviter toute perte de points inutile, ils savaient bien qu'ils en perdraient bien assez tôt au cours de la préparation de la potion puisque c'était le divertissement numéro un de leur cher professeur. Pour les Slytherin, ce fut avec un léger rire que la tirade fut accueillie, bien évidemment puisqu'ils ne risquaient rien avec leur directeur de maison.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris Harry ?** Demanda Ron qui hésitait entre l'énervement et la surprise.

 **\- Hum… Rien.**

Mais ce dernier ne regardait pas son ami, bien trop occupé à fixer un certain élève qui l'ignorait royalement depuis que le cours avait commencé. D'ailleurs, sa chère Némésis ne semblait pas ignorait seulement le brun… mais aussi le professeur. Préférant largement contempler d'une manière presque admirative le fond de son chaudron vide tout en faisant fi des paroles du professeur qui continuait à décrire l'inutilité de la moitié de ses élèves tout en notant les instructions à suivre pour la potion.

 **\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche… Malfoy n'écoutant pas Snape, c'est la fin du monde.**

Malgré elle, Hermione hocha la tête, observant le Slytherin en fronçant les sourcils alors que son regard ne cessait ne naviguer entre lui et Harry. Elle avait d'ailleurs la désagréable sensation que leur ami leur cachait quelque chose depuis le petit-déjeuné.

 **\- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire Monsieur Weasley ? À moins que vous estimiez que votre camarade soit bien trop séduisant pour vous permettre de suivre mon cours ?**

Le Gryffindor sursauta alors que le sinistre professeur s'était glissé derrière leur table, provocant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité chez les élèves de sa maison… et un soupir à moitié amusé de la part d'un célèbre brun.

 **\- Cela vous fait rire Monsieur Potter ?**

 **\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas vous qui soit à l'origine de mon rire, sans vouloir vous vexer professeur.**

Cette fois-ci, Harry entendit parfaitement le soupir exaspéré du blond au premier rang.

 **\- Et puisque vous nous avez dit que cette potion serait faite par groupe mixte, je vais m'installer auprès de Malfoy. Merci de vos instructions si _passionnantes_ professeur.**

Prenant ses affaires, il lia ses gestes à sa parole avant que le professeur n'ait pu répliquer, plongeant la salle dans un silence oppressant. Il comptait toutefois remettre rapidement l'élève insolent à sa place quand il perdit une nouvelle fois ses mots en voyant le fameux Malfoy accueillir son homologue à grand renfort de coup de livre de potion sur la tête… suivit d'excuses maladroites du brun qui lui fit un baisemain en guise d'excuse sous le regard ahuri du reste de la classe. Malfoy quant à lui, avait désormais les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et scrutait Harry d'un air mi-énervé, mi-exaspéré, se retenant de le noyer dans son chaudron vide.

 **\- Tu pourrais arrêter de te faire remarquer ? Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse particulièrement mais j'aimerais brasser cette potion _dans le calme._** Signala Draco tout en fusillant son vis-à-vis du regard.

 **\- Au vu de leurs têtes, je pense que l'attention et donc le calme de la salle, t'es toute acquise.** Répondit Harry en souriant, nullement ébranlé par la colère de son « ami ».

En effet, le Gryffindor qui s'était mis à rire silencieusement sous l'air sévère de son condisciple n'avait pas tort car il semblait que l'air éberlué du professeur et du reste de la classe ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre de sitôt. Curieusement, la remarque fit naître un sourire sadique et amusé sur les lèvres du Slytherin qui avait soudainement une idée pour rendre le cours plus intéressant.

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !

Il est peut-être trop court... ou trop long... ou trop lent ? *cours partout*

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je serais sage, promis ! '^'


	3. Chapter 2

Un claquement de langue sec et énervé remis en place le contexte de cours chez les élèves qui plongèrent aussitôt leur tête dans leur chaudron. Le professeur avait décidé de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se produire, le prenant comme un simple produit de son imagination avant de se glisser derrière son bureau. Oui, voir Potter faire un baisemain à Malfoy ne pouvait être que son imagination… Rien que cela.

Comme avait été prédit en début de cours, la plupart des potions allaient être un véritable fiasco. Cela dit, ce n'était pas uniquement pour les raisons énoncées par le professeur… Tous les élèves avaient leur regard rivé sur les deux ennemis de toujours, dignes représentants de leurs maisons respectives, qui pour le moment semblait s'entendre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais tenté de s'entre-tuer plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année. Si ce n'était que l'un regardait le vers gluant écrasé de l'autre avec un dégoût non dissimulé alors que le propriétaire du-dit vers menaçait -presque- gentiment son partenaire de lui faire un shampoing avec s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement ses questions stupides. Cela aurait pu tourner en dispute quand Harry annonça le plus simplement du monde que c'était plutôt le directeur des Slytherin qui avait besoin d'un shampoing. Mais le blond approuva seulement d'un air songeur emplissant ainsi d'épouvante leurs deux condisciples situés derrière eux qui commençaient sérieusement à penser que l'héritier des Malfoy devait se rendre à Ste Mangouste le plus rapidement possible.

Quant au professeur de potions, lui… qui avait ignoré l'étrange couple pour sa stabilité mentale dans un premier temps, commença à les regarder d'un mauvais œil quand il s'aperçut que la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec celle dont il avait noté les instructions au tableau.'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'il se rendit à leur table tout en demandant le plus poliment du monde ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer, se préparant déjà à insulter Potter pour sa stupidité qu'il transmettait à son élève préféré. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut bien Draco Malfoy qui répondit à sa question d'un ton aussi motivé que le vers écrasé un peu plus tôt.

 **\- C'est une potion d'amabilité. Vu votre air je me suis dit que ce vous serez plus utile que la chose ennuyante que vous vouliez nous voir préparer.**

 **\- Je comprends votre air surpris professeur…** renchérit Harry, **je lui avais dit que vous préféreriez une potion de bonheur qui, à mon sens, illuminerait votre visage. Mais aucun moyen de me faire entendre.**

Un nouveau silence parcourut la salle alors que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Les deux élèves avaient répondu le plus naturellement du monde et, si Harry avait fait l'effort de lever la tête pour parler, Draco lui, avait répondu tout en continuant sa potion, nullement gêné de l'intervention de leur professeur. C'était une potion délicate, vous comprenez…

Inutile de signaler à quel point la repartie des deux princes avait choqué l'assistance…

 **\- Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous répéter ?**

 **\- Pensez-vous sérieusement que je n'ai que cela à faire professeur ?** Répondit le susnommé sans même lever la tête.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, ce sont les hormones.** Tempéra Harry d'un ton paternaliste tout en croisant les bras pour mieux observer les faits et gestes de son partenaire de potion.

La réplique eut le mérite de faire lever les yeux du Slytherin qui lança un regard noir envers le brun, faisant mine de frapper ce dernier avec le pilon de son mortier.

 **\- Par Morgan, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?! Je vais te les faire bouffer tes foutues hormones Gryffindor !**

 **\- Mais oui, je t'aime aussi mon petit serpent !**

S'il avait pensé que cela calmerait son homologue, il fut rapidement fixé en voyant le sourire mauvais qui se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se recula de quelques pas, mal assuré. S'il avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas rester à proximité quand le serpent était énervé et encore, il avait de la chance que celui-ci ait un pilon dans la main plutôt que sa baguette. Ce qui ne risquait pas de tardait…

Toutefois, les deux avaient oublié un fait non négligeable dans l'équation et plutôt important. Leur professeur de potions, le grand Severus Snape !

 **\- 50 points de moins pour Gryffindor ! Et vous aurez tous les deux une semaine de retenue ! Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez tout intérêt à me fournir une bonne explication sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Reprenez-vous !**

Le blond tourna de mauvaise grâce la tête vers son professeur, lui lançant un regard noir à faire pâlir Merlin lui-même.

 **\- On vous a jamais appris à ne pas couper la conversation des autres ? Quel manque flagrant de politesse.**

Nouveau flottement dans lequel Harry fut heureux que sa Némésis déverse sa colère et sa frustration sur une autre personne. Et bien que la forme était assez comique pour lui, il préféra tenter de désamorcer la situation…

Perdu d'avance, mais l'espoir fait vivre, pensa-t-il dans un soupire.

 **\- Hum… Te souviens-tu que tu parles à un professeur et au directeur de ta maison ?**

 **\- Un professeur qui m'ennuie…** Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu dans un marmonnement alors qu'il se calmait vaguement, reprenant la préparation de sa potion.

Encore une fois, la réplique fit mouche et les élèves semblèrent être capable de la gober au vol. La situation aurait pû se détériorer encore sans le courage d'un valeureux Gryffindor... qui fit glorieusement exploser sa potion dans un grand panache de fumée rose et toxine, forçant les élèves à quitter les cachots sans demander leur reste. Le nom de ce héros dont le talent naturel avait eu une combinaison détonante avec la distraction impromptu : Neville Londubat !

Et ce fut un Harry hilare et un Draco exaspéré que leurs amis respectifs retrouvèrent un peu plus tard à quelques couloirs de là. La Smytherin sauta aussitôt au coup de son fiancé auto-proclamé, lui faisant fermer les yeux, redoublant ainsi d'intensité les rires du brun.

 **\- La rançon de la gloire !** Souffla le Gryffindor entre deux rires qui fit grogner le blond qui eut la décence d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder s'étouffer avec sa salive dans un sourire mesquin.

 **\- Draco, que s'est-il passé ? C'est Potter qui t'a jeté un sort c'est ça ? Tout va bien, je suis sûre que le professeur Snape ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui expliques. Allons voir Pomfresh et…**

 **\- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots ? Pourquoi Malfoy a fait ça ?**

 **\- On se croirait de retour à l'inquisition !** S'exclama le brun dans un nouveau rire.

 **\- Mon cher lion, si tu continues à rire comme un blaireau dans mes tympas je…**

 **\- Oh enfin… Helga serait triste que tu mêles les blaireaux à tout cela…** Répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers le blond, ayant du mal à ne pas rire de nouveau.

 **\- ...Va te faire foutre Gryffindor.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Slytherin.**

 **\- Je sais.** Répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

Duel de regard alors que les autres gardaient le silence, Pansy avait même lâché le bras de son « fiancé » sous le choc de la déclaration. Comment ça Potter aimait Draco ? Et puis pourquoi Draco restait aussi calme, presque satisfait, face à la déclaration ? Même Ron semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs en regardant le couple d'un air choqué. Il allait être malade…

 **\- Harry… Tu va bien ?** Demanda Hermione peu rassurée -pour ne pas dire pas du tout-.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux princes pour partir dans un fou rire, se tenant l'un-l'autre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Cela leur semblait être à chacun, des années qu'ils n'avaient pas rit ainsi. Quant aux trois Slytherin, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur prince rire ainsi sans retenue ni moquerie.

Dire qu'ils étaient choqués était un euphémisme, voire les deux antithèses côte à côte sans se hurler dessus ou se battre était déjà un fait remarquable. Alors rire ensemble... Cela fut de courte durée cependant, le rire du brun rapidement calmé par un coude de coude bien senti de la part du blond entre deux côtes, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

 **\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux…**

 **\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus intelligent…**

Une moue boudeuse… un regard satisfait…

 **\- Fin de la trêve je suppose ?**

 **\- Quelle trêve ? Harry ?**

 **\- Il te reste plus de neurones que je ne pensais. Je suis choqué…**

 **\- Harry…. Ne me dit pas que tu es ami avec ce connard de Slytherin !**

Le blond soupira, retenant difficilement une parole acerbe alors que son regard meurtrier faisait taire en un instant le rouquin qui l'avait insulté. Harry pinça les lèvres en se forçant à garder le silence, l'autre ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas de parler en sa présence. Draco finit par se détourner d'eux, s'enfonçant un peu plus loin dans les couloirs alors que Pansy hurlait en suivant pour qu'il réponde enfin à ses questions.

Un détour plus loin, les cris se turent.

 **\- Ron… ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Slytherin que je ne suis pas ami avec lui. Et même si c'était le cas, cela changerait quoi au juste ?**

Si la question surpris la brune, elle insurgea le roux.

 **\- Ce que ça changerait ? Harry, il a insulté Hermione et ma famille ! Tu te souviens ? Ce salopard a failli tuer Ginny ! Ne me dit pas que tu as tout oublié et que tu veux faire ami-ami avec un sale type plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire ! C'est un mangemort !**

 **\- Harry… Je ne comprends pas ce que te trouve soudainement à Malfoy. Hier vous étiez encore à vous disputer comme deux hippogriffes et aujourd'hui vous agissez comme deux… amis.** Tenta-t-elle de tempérer tout en hésitant sur le dernier terme. **Peux-tu au moins nous expliquer ?**

 **\- Hier… était hier.** Commença-t-il prudemment. **Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en une nuit Hermione et… Draco Malfoy n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qui peut semblait être.**

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda un moment par-dessus son épaule avant de soupirer faiblement, comme épuisé par les derniers événements avant de nouveau leur faire face. En face de lui, Ron serrait les poings, furieux que celui qui considérait comme son ami puisse défendre Malfoy après tout ce qui leur avait fait.

 **\- Nous allons être en retard pour le prochain cours.**

Coupant ainsi la conversation et le début de dispute qui allait être déclenchée, il réajusta le sac sur son épaule avant de s'engager dans le couloir pris par les Slytherin plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Le rouquin serra les dents, il ne comptait pas pardonner ses paroles à Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça… de se rapprocher de ce salopard de mangemort.

Hermione était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas Harry qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui donner d'explication. Soucieuse, elle resta en retrait avec Ron dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu sa colère avant le cours de métamorphose.

 **\- Monsieur Malfoy.**

La voix glacée résonna dans le couloir comme une lame, faisant s'arrêter l'interpeller qui ne prit pourtant pas la peine de se retourner. Il avait reconnu la voix et ne comptait pas céder à ses exigences.

 **\- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.**

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres blanches de Draco, presque invisible. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était les ordres. Se retourna avec lenteur, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif. Un flash de lumière plus tard, il reprit tranquillement sa route dans le couloir désert de toute vie.

Il entendait déjà les rugissements du lion…

* * *

Bonsoir !

Merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui avaient lu l'ancien, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant, bien que pas grand-chose n'ait changé au final...


	4. Chapter 3

Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés et tous se retrouvaient devant de grands plats toujours aussi merveilleux qui caractérisé Poudlard. Tout aurait pu être absolument parfait dans leur petite routine... si ce n'était Harry qui jouait avec un morceau de bacon échoué dans son assiette depuis près d'un quart d'heure, observant d'un regard menaçant la table des Slytherin qu'un certain blond n'avait pas estimé honorer de sa présence. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Á un point que même Ron à ses côtés avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Neville tremblait à quelques places de la sienne. Ou c'était peut-être le courant d'air…

 **\- Eh mon pote, ça va ? T'as l'air furieux…**

Un grognement répondit au roux qui échangea un air inquiet avec leur amie qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour Harry depuis le matin. Avait-il été victime d'un mauvais sort sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Après tout, sa nouvelle « complicité » avec Malfoy l'a rendait tout de même un peu perplexe… chose que Ron avait un peu oubliée en voyant l'air furieux de son ami.

 **\- Harry, tu…**

 **\- SONORUS !**

Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers l'estrade où le directeur avait pris place. Une légère agitation parcourut la table des Slytherin alors que le nom de Snape était murmuré comme quelque chose d'effroyable, donnant un frisson à Harry.

 **\- Mes chers élèves, je vous demanderais à tous de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre de vos directeurs de maisons. Les cours de cet après-midi sont annulés.**

Les murmures reprirent force alors que les préfets ordonnés aux élèves les plus dissipés de les suivre.

 **\- J'ai entendu qu'un professeur avait été attaqué.**

 **\- Vous pensez que Sirius Black et parvenus à entrer à Poudlard ?**

 **\- Impossible !**

 **\- Il a bien réussi à sortir de Azkaban alors que c'était censé être impossible…**

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour alors que son regard balaya la table des professeurs. Ron, qui avait suivi son regard, eu un léger rire.

 **\- Snape n'est pas là. Ce serait bien si c'était lui qui avait été attaqué.**

 **\- Non, ce ne serait pas bien Ron !** Réprimanda Hermione.

 **\- Mais quelle citrouille !** Grogna Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris face à l'expression avant de courir à la suite du Gryffindor qui s'était précipité sans leur demander leur avis. Pas qu'ils en avaient pas l'habitude mais cela était quelquefois frustrant… surtout avant de devoir s'arrêter au premier détour de couloir pour ne pas heurter un trio de Slytherin, levant les mains en guise de paix.

 **\- Potter, est-ce que cela à un lien avec Draco ?**

Le tact et Théodore Nott n'avait jamais fait connaissance au grand damne de certains, ce qui se traduisit par un soupire flagrant de Blaise Zanbini à ses côtés. Étonnement, cela ne fit que faire sourire le Gryffindor.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?**

 **\- Son attitude de ce matin avant qu'on ne le perde de vu. Et à en juger la tienne, tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose.**

 **\- Observateur.** Approuva Harry d'un air appréciateur gratifié d'un sourire en coin… digne d'un Slytherin accompli.

Le silence s'éternisa, pas assez pour que l'un d'entre eux ne perde patience mais assez pour que la conversation ne soit interrompu par un invité assez indésirable. Enfin, une invitée…

 **\- Que comptes-tu faire à mon Draco, Potter ?!**

 **\- Si tu savais…** Grogna-t-il d'un air sombre, surprenant une fois de plus ceux qui l'entouraient.

 **\- Potter…** Commença Théodore avant de s'interrompre bien vite, changeant d'avis. **Sais-tu où il se trouve ?**

Le Gryffon hocha la tête d'un air sombre et alors que Ron allait répliquer, il le fit taire d'un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment et il était en train de perdre du temps, il devait le retrouver au plus vite avant qu'il ne commette une autre stupidité dont il avait tant le secret. S'élançant de nouveau dans les couloirs, il ignora les cris de la fille des Slytherin et de Ron qui lui répondait de manière colorée. Une légère anxiété commençait à pondre le bout de son nez. Pourquoi diable avait-il attaqué Snape de la sorte ? Maintenant que l'état d'alerte était déclenché, toute les issues étaient bloquées… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas croire que le blond ait agi simplement sur un coup de tête.

Grimpant les marches menant vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il oublia ceux qui étaient en train de le suivre avec un certain train de retard. Mais cela était bien le dernier de ses soucis quand il remarqua le blond assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et là, il explosa.

 **\- Tu as attaqué un professeur !**

 **\- Plait-il ?** Répondit-il en haussant élégamment un sourcil, comme outré de cette entrée en matière.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, voyant très bien le regard en coin du blond.

 **\- Par Merlin, pourquoi diable as-tu attaqué Se-Snape ! L'état d'alerte a été déclaré !**

 **\- Hum… Et ?**

 **\- Arrête ce jeu !**

Le calme et l'amusement visible de Draco l'agaçaient et il avait réduit la distance qui les séparait, attrapant le Slytherin par le col de sa chemise. Leurs regards s'affrontaient et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir baisser les yeux, mais alors que l'un ne dégageait que de la colère, l'autre semblait y prendre un certain plaisir.

Derrière eux, les autres adolescents s'agitaient et ils ne durent le salut de leurs oreilles qu'à la dextérité de Blaise et Théodore qui avaient pétrifié Pansy et Ron pour ne pas interrompre la « conversation » qui les rendait eux-même très dubitatifs. Air partagé par Hermione qui ne pris même pas le temps de s'offusquer du sort de son ami.

Vraiment, Malfoy/Draco, n'attaquerait jamais un professeur… non ?

 **\- Et je peux savoir ce qui te pousse à penser qu'il s'agit de moi ?**

 **\- Je te connais.**

 **\- Et cela suffit donc ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je savais que tu étais idiot…** Il soupira. **Mais au moins tu n'auras pas l'air totalement stupide car je suis réellement le coupable. Si tant est que l'on puisse vraiment considérer cela comme une attaque…**

Les yeux s'arrondirent alors que Harry grogna, serrant un peu plus le col de la chemise de sa Némésis. D'accords, il n'aimait pas la façon d'agir du professeur de potions. Mais l'attaquer ne résoudrait absolument pas les choses !

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de voir mon attaque ? Fait remarquablement déplorable pour un professeur si tu veux mon avis…**

 **\- Non, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?** Rectifia-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement naissant.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas passer quatre heures en retenue à faire des choses et à répondre à des questions qui m'auraient passablement fatigué et énervé. De plus, dans la mesure où toute cette histoire est de ta faute, je te prierais de ne pas trop la ramener mon « cher ami ».**

Doucement, le Gryffindor lâcha son emprise, une moue un peu boudeuse sur les lèvres tandis que l'autre réajustait ses vêtements d'un geste souple et gracieux. Le groupe d'adolescents lui, ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre l'aveu qui venait d'être fait devant eux et la motivation d'un tel geste.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela…** Finit-il par dire lentement.

 **\- Il me semble te l'avoir dit plusieurs fois moi aussi et pourtant, nous sommes là.**

L'accusation était sévère et la colère de Draco palpable malgré son masque impassible, faisant baisser un court instant le regard émeraude de l'autre. Il le savait déjà que l'autre ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement son écart cette fois. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, il y croyait vraiment. L'autre du lire dans ses pensées car il soupira, libérant les deux adolescents de leur sort dans un mouvement de baguette invisible, les laissant quelque peu hébétés. Et le silence se prolongea, s'épaississant.

Les deux princes semblaient réfléchir tout en se défiant du regard à présent, ne laissant personne perturber leur petite bulle. Cela ne ressemblait pas franchement à de l'amitié… mais cela ne correspondait plus à de la haine non plus. Une sorte de complicité tacite… un rapprochement traversant une zone de turbulences. Une étrange intimité...

Ce fut finalement la voix de Blaise, basse mais ferme, qui rompit le silence.

 **\- Je pensais au départ que vous aviez pû échanger de personnalité ou un truc du genre mais…**

 **\- Quoi ? Harry n'est pas comme vous, il nous l'aurait dit ! Sales serpents ramollis !**

 **\- Harry n'aurait jamais attaqué un professeur !**

 **\- Ne parle pas de Draco comme ça sale traître à son sang ! Draco est bien plus intelligent que ton balafré !**

 **\- Sale garce !**

Les insultes se mirent à fuser, résonnant dans la tour, et les sortilèges n'allaient pas tarder à suivre quand toutes les baguettes furent ôtées de la main de leur propriétaire, se retrouvant dans celle d'un Draco au regard fermé. Les gémissements et les cris de protestation furent tu quand il donna celle des deux Gryffindor à Harry.

 **\- Les Slytherin ne facilitent peut-être pas les choses mais c'est aux Gryffindor que l'on doit les hurlements.** Annonça-t-il à sa Némésis d'une voix d'outre-tombe tout en traversant la pièce, n'attendant pas de réponse.

 **\- C'est une marque de mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente…** Répondit tout de même Harry à voix basse et qui aurait pu être amusé si son homologue n'avait pas été aussi furieux.

Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Draco de les entendre et de s'arrêter sur la première marche des escaliers, observant la pénombre devant lui d'un air presque intéressé.

 **\- Tu en parles à la mauvaise personne.**

 **\- Je sais…** soupira-t-il. **Mais j'avais juste pensé…**

 **\- Arrête de penser dans ce cas. Ça porte préjudice à tout le monde et tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres du rouge et or alors que le blond descendait sous les insultes de Ron avec le reste de ses condisciples qui ne comptaient pas le perdre de vue cette fois. Son sourire se fana et il compatit à l'amertume qu'éprouvait le Slytherin.

 **\- Ron, c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Le problème ? LE problème ? Tu plaisantes Harry ? Il s'agit de Malfoy là ! Malfoy, tu te souviens ?!**

 **\- Je suis au courant, inutile de me percer les tympans.**

 **\- Bordel Harry, il se passe quoi avec toi ? Tu fais ami avec ce salopard maintenant ?! C'est un Slytherin et son père et un mangemort ! Il t'a jeté un mauvais sort ou quoi ?**

 **\- Non… Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que son père fait là-dedans.**

 **\- Tu devrais sérieusement aller consulter mon pote. Tu perds la tête.**

 **\- Je vais très bien.** Répondit-il sèchement.

 **\- Sérieux ? Je ne pense pas.** Cracha le rouquin tout en avançant d'un pas, menaçant.

 **\- D'accord… admettons. Dans ce cas, si son père n'était pas un mangemort mais qu'il était simplement à Slytherin, le problème serait le même ?**

 **\- Mais son père est…**

 **\- Réponds Ron.** Ordonna froidement Harry, faisant quelque peu sursauter ses deux amis et faisant retomber la colère du roux par la surprise.

 **\- ...Ouais, ouais se serait pareille parce que tout les Slytherin sont des connards et des putains de mages noirs.**

Hermione, elle, gardait le silence. Elle commençait à comprendre le cheminement des pensées de son ami même si elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir la cause. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi un revirement aussi soudain ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu changer alors qu'hier, tout était comme d'habitude. Le pourquoi d'un tel revirement de situation, c'était ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Mais avec le regard fermé d'Harry face à la réponse de Ron, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question sans s'attirer les foudres de l'un et… elle ne savait quoi de l'autre.

 **\- Je commence à mieux percevoir la raison de sa colère…**

 **\- Non mais tu t'entends parler Harry ?**

 **\- Ron… Harry, si tu pouvais seulement…**

 **\- Non. Non je ne peux pas Hermione. Je ne peux pas et je retourne au dortoir. Si tu veux des réponses, cherche-les. Tu es intelligente, tu trouveras. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, demande à Draco mais moi, je ne peux rien te dire.**

Il devait désamorcer la tension qui régnait entre lui et le blond et pour cela, il devait réagir un peu plus comme le Slytherin avant de reprendre son rôle de Gryffindor. Mais ça irait… cela irait forcément car il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le ton d'Harry leur avait clairement signalé que la discussion était terminée et cela faisait fulminer le roux alors qu'il descendait les escaliers sans leur accorder un seul regard. Encore une fois, cela allait être à la brune de calmer Ron et cela l'aurait énervé si elle n'était pas autant perdue dans ses pensées à tenter de deviner pourquoi Harry agissait soudainement ainsi. Il était si différent de la veille… comme s'il était une autre personne. Et les paroles maladroites du Slytherin lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry n'était pas le seul à être étrange...


	5. Chapter 4

Si la rentrée au dortoir fut tendue, le réveille le lendemain fut absolument catastrophique dans le dortoir des Gryffindor. Ron qui s'était levé plus tôt pour une fois avait raconté la nouvelle "amitié" du célèbre Harry Potter avec une mesquinerie et une haine assez évidente… et ce fut un Harry énervé qui se réfugia dans les méandres de la bibliothèque évitant Grande Salle et petit déjeuner. Juger sans savoir ni chercher à comprendre… il était déçu de l'attitude des Gryffindor qui allait s'étendre chez les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff comme une traînée de poudre. Il se maudit à voix basse, fixant un livre quelconque ouvert à une page toute aussi quelconque sur ses genoux alors qu'il observait par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas du genre sang chaud mais le fait que la relation entre Draco et lui était tendu le mettait plus facilement sur les nerfs. Oui, les joutes verbales avec cet idiot qui avait entrepris de l'ignorer, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, lui manquait déjà. Il fixa attentivement le vide devant lui, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Oui, il était très déçu par les Gryffindor.

Même s'il avait fait mine de l'ignorer, Draco avait parfaitement vu le manège entre les Gryffindor et son… soi-disant ami. Il soupira, lançant un sortilège de lévicorpus sur un certain jumeau roux aussi naturellement que s'il venait d'éternuer créant une certaine panique. Il salua avec un sourire angélique le jumeau qui n'avait pas la tête en bas avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était, Théodore et Blaise sur ses talons.

 **\- Euh… Draco… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** Tenta le métisse, commençant à être habitué à ce que le blond ne réponde pas.

 **\- Hum… Par envie je suppose…**

 **\- Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley tu sais… Ils ne vont pas laisser passer ça…**

 **\- Hum… J'y avais pas pensé.**

Mais au sourire qu'il avait discrètement naquit sur son visage, Théodore se doutait bien qu'il y avait effectivement pensé et que ce nouveau Draco avait bien quelque chose en tête.

Au loin, une personne attentive aux moindres gestes du prince des Slytherin soupirait, partageait entre l'anxiété et l'amusement. Il lui ferait confiance, c'est ce qui lui avait dit durant la nuit. Mais le pourrait-il vraiment, lui qui n'avait encore jamais fait confiance à personne depuis sa naissance ?

* * *

Le courage est l'adage des Gryffindor… mais là… là vraiment, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de paniquer. Déjà qu'il n'était pas le plus courageux des Gryffindor… il frissonna derrière son étagère observant Harry qui semblait s'entêter à fixer le vide d'un air semi-absent. Bon, il devait le faire… il devait vraiment aider son ami, il ne pouvait pas rester immobile et caché derrière un livre sur les plantes aquatiques éternellement et sans agir alors qu'il n'y avait que lui qui semblait voir l'ampleur du problème. Mais il y avait Malfoy aussi… Il déglutit. Mais il devait le faire n'est-ce pas ? Oui… Bon… tout d'abord il fallait… qu'il reste caché encore un peu pour observer de loin et après il verrait ce qu'il ferait. Oui, cela lui semblait un très bon plan comme ça… oui, il ferait donc cela.

* * *

Il le sentait mal… mais alors très mal… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si d'habitude il pensait que ce cours se passerait à merveille mais… là, tout de suite, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà, il avait oublié une journée complète. Oui, pas la moitié, pas seulement quelques heures… non, une journée complète ! Et puis, les élèves de troisièmes années avaient étés les seuls à se sentir mal à l'aise quand il était allé dans la salle commune des Slytherin pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Non déjà, ça partait mal. En plus, son filleul, Draco Malfoy, n'avait pas été là et il ne l'avait vu que ce matin quand ce dernier était en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley tout en semblant… s'amuser. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

Bon, ça commençait mal déjà avec ça… mais là, c'était pire… les deux fameux élèves manquaient son cours alors qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas malade. D'habitude, il aurait été ravis d'avoir deux abrutis de moins dans sa classe mais là… non, là c'était simplement un souci supplémentaire. Et, bonté divine ! Voilà qu'il devenait faible à s'inquiétait de cette façon comme le ferait la directrice de maison des Gryffondor. Il avait vraiment dû prendre un mauvais sort en pleine tête… Black ? Non… il n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre… Hum… Dans le doute, Black serait un homme mort ! Même si ça ne changeait pas vraiment ses plans de départ… Lupin ? Bah, dans le doute, il tuerait le Lycantrope aussi, ça lui passerait les nerfs…

Sur ses pensées, il soupira. Ah, il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il allait donc pouvoir traumatiser ses élèves en toute sérénité.

* * *

Du côté des élèves, le premier cours de la journée pour les Slytherin et les Gryffindor de troisième année, Métamorphose, se passait dans le calme et la sérénité… si on oubliait les trois élèves manquants et la syncope que fit un certain roux en voyant la douce Hermione faire équipe de son plein gré avec un Théodore Nott un peu surpris mais amusé ce qui fit qu'une MacGonagall choqué dût retirer des points à sa propre maison ainsi que donner une retenue au Weasley.

On ne peut pas dire que la journée commençait bien pour tout le monde…

* * *

Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, une main caressant distraitement sa longue barbe en argent. Il était inquiet, cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Oui, d'habitude, il arrivait à savoir tout ce qui se passait dans l'école en espionnant à travers sa boule de cristal mais là… nada. Non, rien de rien, sa boule de cristal était comme enfumé… à l'intérieure tourbillonnait une épaisse brume blanche. C'était la première fois que cela arrivé… et cela durait depuis la veille !

Il avait voulu vérifier les protections du château, seulement pour être sûr. Après tout, Voldemort avait réussi par il ne savait trop quel miracle à y pénétrer deux fois. Mais là aussi, surprise, les protections du château bien que toujours en place, ne lui répondaient plus ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un mauvais augure… Il avait questionné les anciens directeurs… mais ses prédécesseurs n'en savaient rien. Il s'était alors tourné vers les fantômes… mais choses remarquables, ces derniers avaient refusés de répondre et étaient partis en l'ignorant ! Seul Peeves avait dit ces quelques mots, le prenant en pitié :

 _ **« Voici que le Gryffon à décidé de jouer,**_

 _ **Malheureusement le Serpent a voulu s'en aller…**_

 _ **Alors, tout tristounet, il a voulut le récupérer.**_

 _ **Maintenant, on va bien s'amuser ! »**_

Il avait bien vu ce matin que les jeunes Harry et Draco avaient agi étrangement… Mais malheureusement, il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec ce que lui avait dit l'esprit frappeur. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendu auparavant… Ah… Il sentait la migraine pointer…

* * *

Une ombre bougea, se réfugiant aussitôt derrière une large armure. La veille, elle avait été prise au piège dans le château qui avait brusquement été verrouillé et, pendant un moment, elle avait cru être repérée. Elle souffla, créant de la buée sur l'armure qui composait sa cachette. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, elle devait le retrouver… le retrouver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire de façon définitive. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait… Pour ses amis… Il lui ferait payer…

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, un chat orange poursuivait sa proie sans relâche…

* * *

Dans une certaine salle, derrière une certaine porte, cachées dans un certain couloir, deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années jouaient calmement aux échecs à côté d'un chaleureux feux de cheminée. Au-dessus de ce dernier, un immense miroir montrait tous les faits et gestes des habitants de Poudlard… et en particulier de six élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés dans l'optique -bien que cela ne fut pas la raison première- de sécher les cours.

 **\- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont encore inventer…** Demanda la première, légèrement agacé alors que son fou se faisait exploser par un arrogant cavalier.

 **\- Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas savoir. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs siècles que j'ai abandonné l'idée de les comprendre un jour.**

 **\- Venant de toi, c'est plutôt effrayant…**

 **\- Mais tellement reposant… Échec.**

La perdante sourit, déjà habitué à ce résultat malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait. Remettant l'échiquier en place d'un coup de baguette, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers son interlocutrice.

 **\- Oh, voyons…** répondit la seconde aux cheveux ébène, un sourire amusé déjà sur ses lèvres malgré sa volonté de le retenir.

Son amie se releva, se pencha sur l'échiquier qui les séparer pour lui faire les yeux doux, se retenant de sautiller sur place pour montrer son impatience. La brune soupira, finissant par accepter alors que son amie applaudissait déjà en faisant le tour de la pièce en sautillant.

La plus sage des deux secoua légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux ondulant sur sa robe de soie bleue. Faire un concours avec les deux autres serait peut-être amusant. Après-tout, c'était eux qui avaient détourné la définition des mots « calme » et « sérénité ». Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si à leurs yeux, Poudlard n'avait pas besoin d'un petit coup de main pour fuir les manigances…

* * *

Alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié… enfoui et caché au plus profond des fondations du château, il tremble. Éveillé, lui aussi avait envie de jouer et bientôt, il se montrerait. Après toutes ces années, il se demandait si quelqu'un oserait se dresser devant lui. Pour le dompter et l'apprivoiser ou pour l'enfermer de nouveau à jamais ? Encore une fois, il jouerait, puisque les autres aussi c'étaient réveillés.

* * *

Un petit chapitre interlude avec tous pleins de réactions différentes~

Je me suis bien amusé à imaginé un Albus Dumbledore qui, pour une fois, ne sait rien !


End file.
